


Perfectly Normal

by haraamis



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraamis/pseuds/haraamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre wakes up and finds himself in an unexpected, but rather comfortable position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Hexie** in 2006, because she wanted 5x4 cuddling....*grin*
> 
> Smooches to **Anne** for the beta.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : The characters belong to their respective owners. The story is mine.

Surfacing slowly from the depth of sleep, Quatre buried his nose in the thick mass of hair, inhaling the fresh, clean scent. He had his eyes still closed, lazy, unwilling to even blink.

 

Unconsciously, he pressed closer to the sleeping body in front of him, seeking warmth and comfort. Hot, smooth skin against his. Reassuring heat.

 

His arm lay heavily thrown over the curve of a hip, his hand trapped in the gentle grip of another, holding it against a firm chest. Stretching a bit, he aligned his body perfectly with the other's. He was rewarded with a faint rumbling sound in the chest beneath his hand and the other body pushing back into his.

 

Still not quite ready to fully wake up, Quatre fought the realization that slowly dawned on him. He was in bed. With someone else. What the hell...?

 

He gingerly opened one eye. Black hair. Thick black hair. A light bronze shoulder peeking out from underneath it. It couldn't be... and still, who else had...but why, how?

 

Breathe, Quatre, breathe. There must be a perfectly clear reason for him to be lying in bed with... what had they been doing? Apart from the obvious things that leave you in bed, limbs intertwined, and naked. Naked. He was butt naked. So was ... the man in front of him.

 

Quatre's brain refused to acknowledge the truth of who this was in his arms, nor did it want to take his musings any further. It was simply not possible. So it decided to shut down and let carnal instincts take over. It was too early in the morning anyway.

 

Which meant that Quatre sighed and closed his eyes again, tightening his hold on that warm, smooth body, and slipped back into dreamland, lulled to sleep by the rhythmic breathing and the calming scent of his companion.

 

After all, it was perfectly normal to lie in bed, stark naked, with Chang Wufei.

 

Yes.

 

A deep breath. A last sigh.

 

Perfectly normal.


End file.
